Suzaku Don't be Late
by CrossworldNoMiko
Summary: The Chipmunks won't be singin this holiday...


I'm so... bored. Its Christmas day and I'm not using any of my gifts, aside from the no-skip discman my mom got me... ^_^ But I'm still bored... Wait a minute! I should be watchin Anime! ::runs off to find her knew Suzaku DVD box set:: Mwah hah hah hah hah!!! I'm bragging, I know, but I've waited over a year for this! Be happy for me! =P  
  
Oh yah! Almost forgot. I don't own Fushigi Yuugi or the Chipmunks, as the case is. But this ficcy is a result of my own fangirl imagination! _ Which is on overload right now. So this doesn't sound a thing like Christmas Don't be Late...sew me... no, don't sue me, flame me if ya really don't like it. No, wait, don't flame me... ^^; Anywho... on with the fic.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Suzaku Don't Be Late! (FY Style)  
*music begins*  
  
Dave: Alright guys, lets practice what I taught you, okay? ::looks around:: Simon?  
____________________________________________  
  
Simon: No...no...NO!!! ::gets hit by a bright blue ki blast::   
___________________________________________  
  
Dave: ::looks around again:: Simon?  
Nakago: ::walks out in a blue long-sleeved:: Okay.   
Dave: ::blinks:: But... ::shrugs:: Theodore?  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Theodore: EEP!!! ::runs and crashes into a wall, knocking himself out::  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Dave: ::stares at Nakago carefully::  
Nakago: ::raises a brow::  
Dave: Um...Theodore?  
Chiriko: ::runs in giggling and wearing a green long sleeved t-shirt:: Yes? I mean... Okay! ::giggles again::  
Dave: ::blinks:: I...never mind. Alvin..?  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Alvin: ::sits in the kitchen sipping soda, listening to his discman, and eating a donut::  
  
_________________________________________  
Dave: ::looks at Chiriko::  
Chiriko: ::smiles brightly::  
Dave: ::looks at Nakago::  
Nakago: ::glares::  
Dave: ::cringes:: Alvin?  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Alvin: ::looks up and gasps, spilling his soda::  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Dave: ::visibly irritated:: ALVIN!!!!  
Miaka: ::runs out with a red long sleeve t-shirt on and a donut in her hand...swallows:: OKAY!  
  
*Miaka and Chiriko sing*  
  
We sense the shinzaho is near  
Time for joy and time for cheer  
We have journeyed to this land  
Seeking Suzaku's power, man.  
  
Found out once what he can do!  
  
Miaka: Me, I want ice cream, two scoops! Three wishes, I want to make, Suzaku don't be late!  
  
Dave: Alright guys, that completely sucked! Simon, why aren't you singing?  
Nakago: I don't sing.  
Dave: Come on, Simon. Its Christmas time. Have a little spirit!  
Nakago: Bah, humbug... ::stalks away::  
  
*struggling is heard in the next room*  
  
Dave: ::blinks::   
  
*Chichiri comes flying through the wall, wearing the blue shirt*  
  
Chichiri: Ow, no da...  
Dave: ::blinks again:: Hm... ::turns to Chiriko:: Theodore...  
Chiriko: ::grins all chibi like::  
Dave: You're off an octave and you're too... perky.  
Chiriko: ::frowns:: But...  
Dave: No buts Theodore, you need a lot more practice.  
Chiriko: ::eyes fill with tears:: You're so mean... ::glares and kicks Dave in the shins, before stomping out of the room:: #@%^*! prick...  
Dave: ::hops up and down, rubbing his shin:: Theodore!  
Tasuki: ::stumbles into the room, wearing the green shirt:: *hiccup* What?  
Dave: :: eyes him strangely, then shakes his head:: Um...Alvin, you need to stop singing with your mouth full... ::looks around:: Alvin?  
  
__________________________________  
  
Miaka: ::sticks her head inside the fridge, licking her lips:: Hungry...  
  
__________________________________  
  
Dave: ::frowns and looks at Chichiri and Tasuki::  
Tasuki: ::wraps his arms around Chichiri's neck:: Hey, bebe... Hows abouts you and me... ::whispers in his ear::  
Chichiri: ::blushes:: Tasuki, we're in public, no da!  
Tasuki: Makes it all the more excitingling... I mean more advantagerous...::thinks for a moment and shrugs, glomping Chichiri as he squirms::  
Dave: ::looks away embarrased:: Alvin?  
  
__________________________________  
  
Miaka: ::hums to herself as she picks things outta the fridge:: Mmmm, yummy... ::yelps as she gets pushed into the fridge, the door shutting behind her::  
  
__________________________________  
  
Dave: ALVIN!?!?!?  
Nuriko: ::saunters out in the red shirt:: Okay!  
  
We don't know whats going on  
  
Tasuki: In this haze of drunkendom!  
  
We have journeyed far away  
  
Nuriko: Looking for just one great lay!  
Tasuki: Stop at bars to get some booze! ::holds up a mug of sake::  
Nuriko: Me, I want a pair of boobs!  
Chichiri: ::sweatdrops:: Should have stayed outside to wait...  
  
Tasuki and Nuriko: Suzaku don't be late!  
  
Dave: This gets more akward by the moment...Um...okay guys, I think thats enough for today...  
  
Hotohori: ::walks:: But I didn't get to do my solo!  
Nuriko: Hotohori! ::glomps him::  
Hotohori: Hey! ::pushes him off:: You're...messing up my hair! ::takes out a mirror::  
  
Dave: You guys sound great. No more practice needed... he he...he...  
Hotohori: ::glares:: I want my solo.  
Dave: ::squeaks:: Okay.  
  
*Hotohori sings*  
  
Wait who is that coming here  
The Emperor Hotohori dear  
Not just another handsome man  
His beauty surpasses all in the land.  
  
Dave: He's really stuck up isn't he?  
Hotohori: If you were this beautiful, wouldn't you be? I can hardly turn away from my unspeakable grace.  
  
Simon: ::crawls in, coughing up charcoal:: The voices, make them stop... the horrible voices  
Dave: Simon!  
Nakago: ::walks in::  
Chichiri and Nakago: What (no da)?  
Theodore: ::runs in with a large bump on his forehead, crying::  
Dave: Theodore!   
Chiriko: ::stomps in::  
Tasuki and Chiriko: @#$%^& what!?!?  
Dave: ::looks around:: Alvin?  
  
_____________________________________  
  
*inside the fridge*  
  
Miaka: ::grins, eating happily::  
Alvin: ::glares::  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Nuriko: What?  
Dave: ::glares at him:: Alvin!?  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Miaka: ::stops for a moment and blinks:: Hm?  
Alvin: ::looks up::  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Dave: ::face turns red with anger:: ALVIN!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
*crash is heard in the kitchen*  
  
Alvin: ::walks in, milk and stew all over him:: Okay! You don't have to shout! ::glares at Miaka:: Glutton...  
Miaka: ::eats cheese::  
  
Dave: ::blinks::  
  
*doorbell rings*  
  
Dave: ::sighs:: Shoot. I forgot the Chipettes were coming over... ::opens the door:: Hi, girls... ::looks down at the knee high socks, which seem to be a lot longer today:: ::eyes make their way up past the miniskirts and the solid-colored sweatshirts and he gasps::  
  
Subaru, Yui, and Tomo: Okay!  
  
The end.  
Whoa, that was sort of random, ne? Oh well, R & R anyway. Ja! ^_~ 


End file.
